In a factory automation (FA) field, technique of automatically inspecting a workpiece has been widespread. The workpiece inspection processing is performed by a combination of various pieces of image processing. An application that provides a user interface for setting the combination of the pieces of image processing by the user has been developed.
As to the application, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-203309 discloses an image processing device that can perform more efficient and high-speed image processing using knowledge about specific application image processing owned by a user. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-203309, the user selects a desired processing item from plural processing items in which different pieces of image processing are defined, and arranges the processing items side by side on the user interface, and each processing item is executed in execution order corresponding to the arrangement order. The user can perform random inspection processing by changing the combination of processing items. Hereinafter, a series of image processing groups performed by the processing items combined by the user is also referred to as a user setting processing flow.